


Blank Slate

by dammit_moffat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Blackmail, Depressed Sherlock, Eventual Happy Ending, Kidnapped John, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammit_moffat/pseuds/dammit_moffat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place pre-Reichenbach</p>
<p>Just an average, boring day in London when...</p>
<p>BAM!!</p>
<p>John is kidnapped by Moriarty!</p>
<p>Well, er... Moriarties?</p>
<p>Will John be rescued?<br/>What will happen to Sherlock?<br/>Find out in Blank Slate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Slate

_Priceless Jewels Stolen!_

 

 

"Dull."  _ **Delete.**_

 

_I've Been Robbed!_

 

"Boring."  _ **Delete.**_

 

_My Dog Ran Away!_

 

"Are you bloody kidding me?!"  _ **Delete.**_

 

Sherlock slammed his laptop closed, extremly frustrated with all of the stupidity in his inbox. 

 

"What does it take to get a decent case around here?!"

 

"Yoo-hoo!" Mrs. Hudson's voice rang out from the doorway. "Sherlock?"

 

"What is it now Mrs. Hudson?"

 

"Well, I was ju-"

 

"Bored."

 

"What?"

 

"Bored! There have been no good cases in two weeks! Bored!" He flopped down on the sofa  

 

"Well, I'm sure something will turn up. A nice serial killer. Until then occupy yourself with something." She turned to leave. "Oh, and don't even think about shooting my wall again!" Then she walked away.

 

Sherlock sighed. Sometimes, London could be the dullest place on the face of the planet. 

 

Just then the door slamed shut. Probably John. Then something heavy hit the ground. 

 

"Bollocks!" Definitely John. 

 

He listened to John walk up the steps into the kitchen and open the fridge. We had been out of milk. Again. 

 

"Well, that took longer than usual. How come?" Sherlock inquired.

 

"Let's just say that the chip and pin machine is going to be the death of me."

 

Sherlock chuckled. John always made things slightly less dull. 

 

There was a small beep coming from John's phone. Text alert. 

 

"Oh, Christ..." John groaned

 

"What is it?"

 

"Someone down at the clinic had to leave early, so Sarah needs me to fill in." He sighed and started down the stairs. "I'll be back later!"

 

Clinic. Dull. 

 

* * *

 

John hopped out of his cab and headed towards the clinic, hands in his pockets. 

 

"I get one bloody day off and they call me in anyways." He muttered to himself. 

 

He was about to walk in the door when he heard a hacking cough coming from the side of the building. 

 

He walked over there to see a man hunched over, coughing up a storm. 

 

"Oh my God." John raced over to the man. "Sir, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

 

The coughing suddenly stopped. 

 

A soft Irish voice said, "Never been better."

 

He felt the sharp prick of a syringe on his neck before everything went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> Thanks for checking out my fic!
> 
> I'll try to update regularly but keep in mind, the key word in that sentence is TRY.


End file.
